Vuela, hazlo con libertad
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Petra todavía no podía irse: había llegado el último visitante a observar el hermoso y temible mar. / One-shot implicando algo de Rivetra.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos del manga/anime "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenecen. Los OC posibles & la trama son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia (?):** Uhm, se podría decir que hay "spoilers" del manga. Se menciona indirectamente la muerte de unos personajes. Si no tienes problema con esto, prosigue:)

**Nota de la autora:** Se podría decir que _por fin_ se me hizo hacer una historia RIVETRA *-*, pero creo que el romance en este one-shot no fue tan fuerte y claro. El objetivo fue más allá de eso. Uhm, ¿qué más puedo decir? Ojalá y disfruten de la lectura:), yo disfruté mucho creando este one-shot :) Y por último, ¡viva la Legión de Reconocimiento! (?)

**# de palabras: **3,132

* * *

La fuerte brisa acariciaba el rostro de cada uno de sus rostros, alborotando su ropa, cabello e incluso al verde pasto.

Era cálida y aunque era brusca, lo sentían como una caricia. Una sin igual porque no era un viento cualquiera, no. Este traía un aviso el cual, no podía ser cierto. Por más que todos los de ahí lo deseasen, no podía ser cierto.

Por todos los cielos. No. ¿Era verdad?

Sus cuerpos se tensaron y exhalaron aquel aire, consumiéndolo todo, llenándose de sentimientos ajenos que poseía _ese_ viento. Reconocían la energía, la calidez: era el poder de la humanidad, la fuerza de sus compañeros. La sangre, el sudor, el cansancio, las lágrimas llenas de júbilo.

Y por último, un extraña emoción que ninguno pudo conocer estando en vida. No sabían de qué se trataba pero les incitaba a gritar de alegría, a abrazarse y llorar como idiotas. Unos lo hicieron, otros cayeron sobre sus temblorosas rodillas sin poder creerlo.

Aquel sentimiento, era el de la victoria.

Era verdad. Lo lograron… por fin. ¡Lo hicieron! La humanidad había ganado, después de más de cien años. Sus compañeros, los que seguían luchando en el verdadero infierno, lograron detener el horror con sus propias manos y sangre. Después de tantos sacrificios, de tanto dolor. Por fin… ¡por fin la humanidad salió victoriosa!

Adiós al temor, adiós a la guerra. Adiós muros.

Adiós, titanes.

Entonces, Petra llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, presionándolo un poco y después, sus parpados se cerraron y aunque estaban pesados y ella estaba exhausta, por primera vez, en ese lugar, pudo sonreír con sinceridad.

¿Así se supone que debía sentirse el estar por fin en paz?

—¡Lo logramos! —aquel grito de victoria proveniente de Nanaba hizo despertar a sus compañeros—. Por fin. ¡Por fin somos libres, nuestra muerte no ha sido en vano! —Petra presionó un poco más…

—¡Nuestras alas, las que llevamos bien grabadas en nuestras espaldas… se alzaran por fin este día!

Un glorioso grito se escuchó al unísono y el pecho de Petra no podía aguantar más el dolor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus pestañas, recorriendo con sutileza sus mejillas para desprenderse al final y caer al hermoso y verde pasto.

Escuchaba los llantos de Erd, Gunta y Auruo a su lado. Se abrazaban, festejaban, reían: por fin podían irse, desprenderse de las cadenas que les obligaban a recordar su monstruosa muerte.

Podían irse, tranquilos. Con la frente en alto: emprender vuelo hacia donde quisieran porque ellos también eran libres. Ya no era necesario seguir luchando desde ese lugar. Todo eso acabó.

Alzó la vista, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Eran muchos, demasiados: todos pelearon y dieron su vida por la humanidad. Murieron luchando y también, murieron con miedo. Sí. Ella también lo hizo: en los últimos segundos, quiso gritar, llorar, esconderse, huir.

Tuvo tanto miedo que ni siquiera supo como ocurrió. Fue rápido y no sintió dolor (o al menos, no lo recordaba. Oh, como agradecía aquello, en verdad). Entonces, dudó si en verdad había muerto pero… al ver a Gunta y a Erd, esperándola, en la orilla de lo que era llamado "mar", supo entonces que era verdad.

Perdió la batalla y se sintió devastada, avergonzada y decepcionada de sí misma. No pudo… no pudo cumplir con la orden de mantener a salvo a Eren, no pudo vengar a sus dos compañeros y estaba segura que muy pronto vería a su amigo Auruo junto con ellos. Demonios, Auruo, lo dejó sólo en la batalla. Maldición, ¡ella fue débil!

Entonces, se echó a llorar cubriendo su avergonzado rostro de la vista de sus dos compañeros. Lo sentía tanto, no pudo hacer nada. No pudo ayudarlos.

Y luego, pensó en su padre, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando sepa sobre su deceso? ¿Qué iba a decir cuando se enterara de que su hija, su orgullo, murió sin poder cumplir una simple orden de su superior? También lo sentía tanto por él: lo había dejado solo. Oh, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que esa sería su última misión, hubiera ido a verlo en lugar de escribirle una maldita carta infantil. ¿De qué servían las palabras plasmadas en papel? Ella quería abrazarlo, consolarlo. Pedirle perdón, decirle que lo amaba y que siguiera adelante: él tenía que conocer el mundo exterior.

Petra quería que su padre fuese testigo de la victoria de la humanidad. Por eso ella luchaba, por eso ella se convirtió en soldado.

Y después, un nudo más pesado se formó en su garganta impidiéndole soltar los sollozos. Una última persona se plasmó en su memoria: su rostro, su voz, él. Su sargento, Rivaille. El hombre que después de conocerlo, juró proteger en secreto. El hombre de quién se enamoró y del cual, nunca le dijo ni una palabra al respecto y, sin embargo, estaba segura que él estaba al tanto sobre sus sentimientos.

Petra siempre había sido demasiado obvia, nunca pudo cambiar. Y fue ahí cuando confirmó el maravilloso hombre que Rivaille era: nunca se aprovechó de ella, no se burló, no la insultó, ni la rechazó. Petra creyó en algunas ocasiones que su sargento también se preocupaba de la misma forma que ella de él. La cuidaba, la seguía, igual en secreto, pero quiso deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Después de todo, pensaba con el corazón y no con la razón: tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Era lo que quería, lo que deseaba, pero siendo realistas, eso jamás sucedería y sí, nunca pasó.

Murió sin decirle por fin lo que sentía, murió sin conocer su calor o sin siquiera brindarle un corto e insignificante abrazo. Pero lo que más le dolía era que sabía que lo había decepcionado. Rivaille la escogió porque se suponía que era una de los soldados más capacitados, era fuerte, ¿no? Los registros lo indicaban, los titanes que asesinó, su fuerza en batallas, sus habilidades pero… no pudo con un uno. ¡Uno solo! No pudo cumplir con la misión de cuidar de Eren, no le cumplió a su sargento.

No era capaz, después de todo.

Sí, Rivaille iba a estar decepcionado. Oh, cuanto le dolía eso. Qué vergüenza, qué coraje.

Así que no. Después de lo ocurrido, ¿podía irse? No. No lo merecía aún: todavía no puede alzar sus alas. No es el momento.

Ella no iba a emprender vuelo con sus compañeros, iba a quedarse por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía. Tal vez, hasta que las heridas de su orgullo sanasen. Quería sentir que en verdad merecía su descanso. ¡Necesitaba saber si en verdad había sido útil para la humanidad!

Su cuerpo se estremeció.

"_—¿F-fui… fui de ayuda para la humanidad? ¿O moriré, sin haber sido de gran utilidad?_

_—Has hecho un buen trabajo. Y seguirás haciéndolo. Tu voluntad me dará fuerza. Te prometo, ¡que yo mataré a todos los titanes!"_

Las lágrimas se amontonaron cruelmente en sus ojos. No quería que los demás se diesen cuenta que lloraba de más y que lo hacía sin sentirse totalmente libre. Así que con fuerza llevó sus manos hacia su boca, oprimiéndola. Así como lo hizo con su pecho. Y se obligó a tragarse los sollozos.

Eso era lo que quería. Ella quería escucharlo, decirle que su muerte no había sido en vano: así como lo había hecho con aquel soldado. Ella hubiera dado todo por tener también ese momento, por tener su promesa. Quería saber que seguiría peleando con él. Dios, le hubiese gustado verlo al partir.

Pero su cruel muerte no se lo permitió. Tal vez… Rivaille ni siquiera encontró sus cuerpos pero, tal vez, si fue capaz de cumplirle la promesa a aquel compañero.

Y entonces, se sintió un poco mejor. Al menos, ese hombre podía irse sabiendo que su superior cumplió: él venció, él ganó. Él luchó.

—Petra —la voz de su equipo la sacó de su sufrir—. Es hora de irnos.

—¿Lo es? —repitió anonadada, observando sus manos, extendidas hacia ella. Y luego, vio sus alas: todas hermosas, todas grandes, todas listas para volar.

Todo acabó. Ya no había porque quedarse. ¿Merecía irse? Ella sabía que no, pero ellos aseguraban que sí.

Petra siempre confió en ellos. Siempre confió en su equipo.

—Lo es —volvió a decir extendiendo su mano, aun dudosa, pero dispuesta a estrecharla con la de ellos.

Pero su mano quedó extendida en al aire, su respiración se cortó y sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba por última vez. Volvió a sentir miedo y también, curiosidad. Por un momento, aseguró haber escuchado algo y después, sintió una presencia. Una muy bien conocida por ella.

Mordió su labio inferior. Era imposible: estaba imaginando cosas ya que _él_ no podía estar ahí. No debía.

No…

Escuchó con fuerzas las olas, chocando contras las rocas. El mar estaba ansioso. El mar siempre se alborotaba cada vez que tenía a un nuevo visitante.

Alguien estaba ahí, viendo el mar.

En su pecho gobernó un dolor punzante y sus rodillas temblaron al grado de doblarse y después caer. Pero se contuvo, se las ingenió para seguir de pie y luego, buscó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para correr hacia la costa.

Erd, Gunta y Auruo bajaron sus manos, al parecer, todavía no podían irse. Faltaba uno y Petra había ido a darle la bienvenida.

—Somos un equipo, después de todo. —Gunta y Auruo sonrieron ante las palabras de su compañero.

Primero caminó, luego, aceleró su paso para trotar. Y cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la soledad del mar.

Su vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas volaba junto con la brisa. Su rubio cabello también quería bailar con ellos.

Era algo increíble que aun estando en ese sitio, sintiese los latidos de su corazón. Estaban en su garganta, en sus oídos, en sus venas. Los sentía en todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse mal.

No podía ser cierto. Por favor. Por más que lo extrañase, por más que quería verlo, por más que quería escucharlo. No. Él no.

—¡Él no! —chilló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, cortando unas lágrimas haciéndolas salpicar y desesperada, corrió más rápido.

* * *

Al principio, se encontraba desorientado. Aunque siendo honestos, todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Todo era oscuro y de pronto, estaba ahí, en ese extraño lugar. Había rocas y arriba había mucha vegetación. ¿Dónde demonios había caído? Bajó su vista y frunció su entrecejo: ¿qué era esa cosa blanca que yacía bajo sus pies?

—¿Pero qué…? —soltó estupefacto.

Se observó sus brazos, percatándose que llevaba puesto su saco negro. ¿Dónde había quedado su uniforme? ¿Sus espadas? ¿La sangre? Se miró el cuerpo entero: no había ninguna herida, ni una pizca de sudor.

No se sentía cansado. Estaba confundido.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo al escuchar algo _refrescante_ a su espalda. Giró y pudo sentir como sus ojos se abrían ante la gran sorpresa que se llevó.

—Es mucha agua —musitó a la nada.

Sí. Era mucha.

Sus hombros se encogieron y su cuerpo se relajó al sentir la húmeda brisa chocar contra su rostro. No comprendía el porqué, pero estaba seguro que eso era como una bienvenida por parte de esa gran cantidad de líquido azul—. El mar —lo nombró con un poco de admiración.

Lo recordó, por fin. Armin tenía un libro con imágenes de ese gran "monstruo". Lo había sorprendido leyéndolo a escondidas y en lugar de quitárselo, en una gran ola de curiosidad, se le unió por unos minutos. Era interesante, demasiado.

"El mar es saldado". ¿Lo era?

Se hincó sobre su pie izquierdo y con cuidado, sumergió su mano derecha en el agua cristalina—. Hm, no es azul. —reconoció al tener un poco de agua en su poder—. Y sabe a mierda —confirmó con asco al beberla. Si. Era salada y desagradable pero, era hermosa.

El mar, era demasiado bello.

No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero le gustaba. Todo era tranquilo y callado. Se sentía bien…

Muy bien.

—¿Aquí es donde paramos al morir? —le cuestionó a su amigo cristalino y como respuesta, sólo obtuvo el movimiento de las olas. Rivaille sonrió, lo hizo con algo de melancolía—. Hey, entonces, contéstame esto: ellos. Están aquí, ¿cierto?

* * *

Divisó el mar, estaba cerca. Podía escuchar las olas a la perfección: ese estruendoso y seco golpe que hacían al chocar. La brisa era húmeda y el ambiente era fresco.

Su vestido blanco y su cabello seguían danzando con el aire. Parecían felices, ¿por qué estaban felices? No debían. Ella no lo estaba… ¿o sí? Negó con brusquedad: ese no era el punto. Ella no quería verlo ahí, no todavía. No era justo.

Sus piernas flaqueaban ante cada paso que daba. Comenzó a hacerse difícil caminar desde ahí: no quería aproximarse a la costa. Tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar pero sabía que era necesario: alguien debía ir por él, ¿no? Entonces, se cuestionó por qué ella fue la única que fue en su búsqueda mientras los demás se quedaron atrás. ¿Es qué acaso nadie se percató de su presencia? ¿Sólo ella?

¿Qué significaba?

Pero entonces, todos esos pensamientos y preguntas se callaron. E incluso, podía afirmar que todo en su alrededor lo hizo.

Sólo se escuchaba el mar, el hermoso y temible mar.

Su vestido y su cabello ya no danzaban con la misma euforia. El viento había disminuido su fuerza para, de esta forma, poder acariciar su rostro con dulzura. "Aquí está", le dijo para después, abandonar sus facciones y seguir con un rumbo desconocido.

El pecho de Petra subía y bajaba con suavidad mientras un cosquilleo, que nacía desde la boca de su estómago, se apoderaba de ella desde la cabeza a los pies. Ella conocía ese sentimiento de nerviosismo y emoción. Siempre lo experimentaba cada vez que lo veía, cuando entablaba una conversación. Cuando estaba cerca suyo.

Demonios, sí era él.

—Heichou —murmuró con un nudo en su garganta y rápido, apretó sus labios para no soltar un patético sollozo.

Rivaille yacía sentado sobre la arena, con su pie derecho acostado y su pierna izquierda sirviéndole de soporte al brazo de ese mismo lado. Admiraba el paisaje, los colores que en el cielo se formaban, el sonido del agua, de la naturaleza. Se preguntó si los demás estaban viviendo las mismas emociones que él en ese mismo momento y si los de ellos valían mucho más. Después de todo, ellos seguían del otro lado.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez y sonrió. Todavía no podía creer que por fin la humanidad había sido liberada de su encierro. Esos mocosos, los amigos de Eren y Eren mismo fueron más valientes y fuertes de lo que creyó. Los había subestimado y aceptaba su error.

Entonces, agradeció el haberlos conocidos y el haber tenido el gran honor de luchar a su lado.

—Se los dejo todo a ustedes, Eren. No jodas todo tan rápido, ¿me oyes? —No. Por supuesto que no lo hacía pero podía asegurar que aquella voluntad le iba a llegar, tarde o temprano. Y además, sabía muy bien que Eren no le iba a fallar. Nunca lo hizo—. Disfruta de tu libertad —finalizó cortando por fin toda conexión con ellos.

Sin prisa alguna, se puso de pie, colgando su saco negro en su hombro derecho, alzando su vista para encontrarse, después de mucho tiempo, con unos ojos castaños, tímidos pero a la vez, llenos de fuerza y coraje.

Petra inhaló todo el pudo aire que pudo, quebrándose por fin—. ¡Heichou! —gritó entre sollozos y ante la brusquedad de sus movimientos, varias lágrimas quedaron alzadas en el aire. Rivaille las vio: eran pequeñas gotas que brillaban en el cielo.

Hermosas, al igual que ella.

—Petra… así que aquí estabas —entendió observándola bajar la pequeña cima con prisa—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—¡Heichou!

—_Oi, _Petra…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos ante el repentino gesto de su subordinada: Petra se había lanzado a sus brazos y él muy apenas la vio venir. La atrapó torpemente desequilibrándose por unos instantes. Un poco más, y los dos iban directo a la arena.

Aún anonadado, bajó su vista topándose con el rubio y suave cabello de su soldado. Y después, vio su rostro: rojo de tanto llorar. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y luego, sintió leves temblores provenientes de su cuerpo. Aquello era debido a los sollozos.

Su sacó cayó impregnándose de la blanca y liviana arena.

Rivaille la abrazaba con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto, Heichou —balbuceó entre hipidos—. Lamento el haberle fallado, perdóneme por no haber estado en la última batalla, ¡hubiera dado todo por seguir peleando!

—Suficiente —ordenó interrumpiendo sus lamentos. Su voz era seca, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión, aquello había sonado como una súplica—. Tú hiciste un buen trabajo, Petra. De hecho —musitó alejándose unos centímetros de ella, para poder apreciar de una mejor manera su rostro. Tomó su barbilla y la levantó, obligándole a verlo—, gracias a _ustedes_ pude continuar.

—¿Q-qué?

—Su voluntad me dio la fuerza suficiente para luchar hasta el final. Esta victoria, la victoria de la humanidad… es también la de ustedes.

Petra pestañeó un par de veces tratando de razonar las palabras que su sargento le acababa de decir. Ahí estaba su promesa, ¿verdad? La que ella quiso escuchar antes de morir, la que le aseguraba que su partida no era en vano. Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Se lo había confirmado.

El escuadrón de Rivaille siguió luchando hasta el final y ahí estaba la prueba frente a sus ojos.

Petra, no. Todos. Habían sido de utilidad para la humanidad.

Entonces, ella también podía alzar sus alas, ¿no?

—Petra —como siempre, reaccionó al oír su nombre.

Alzó su vista y ahora, sintiéndose tranquila, al fin, la fijó en la mano que yacía extendida frente a ella.

Rivaille, con sus enormes y hermosas alas extendidas hacia el horizonte, la invitaba a irse con él. Visualizó al fondo a los miembros de su escuadrón, a sus compañeros: todos esperaban por ellos.

—Vaya —soltó Nanaba recargando su brazo en el hombro de Mike—. Tu sentido del olfato sigue presente, ¿eh?

Mike olfateó una vez más y sonrió—. Rivaille siempre tuvo un fuerte aroma.

La pequeña mano de Petra tomó la de Rivaille y de esta manera, sus alas blancas se alzaron con la libertad que tanto merecían, reluciéndolas contra el hermoso y monstruoso mar.

Era hora de partir, era lo correcto.

Ya no había nada más qué hacer en ese lugar. La pesadilla había terminado y estaban seguros que ya no volverían a tener más visitantes. No por ahora.

«Eren, disfruta de tu libertad. Que yo disfrutaré la mía, por _siempre»_.

La legión de Reconocimiento mostró con orgullo sus alas de la libertad, ahora, por última vez.

* * *

**Nota final: ***suspiro* no saben cuanto espero por ese momento de la historia NO LA MUERTE DE RIVAILLE D: haha sino la dulce y jugosa victoria de la humanidad. Me muero de las ansias, maldito sea este anime, ¡acaba con mis nervios y con mis OTP! T-T estúpido Isayama, mata a mis bebés cruelmente:(. Mejor me callo antes de seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido u-u.

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios, los reviews son muy importantes para conocer su opinión n_n, además, alimentan el alma del escritor (?) o.o, espero vernos pronto en estos rumbos, ya con un decente y bien hecho fanfic haha. Sip, fanfic rivetra kjdshskdjgf *llora*. Me moriré muy pronto por esa pareja:( haha.

_¡Hasta la próxima lectura! _


End file.
